Bloodbending Practice
by mystic-water
Summary: 3-shot - late Zutara Week 2018 prompt; Bloodbending. Zuko offers to help Katara practice bloodbending in an attempt to stay close to her - "This was not the bloodbending he was expecting, but he wanted more. Agni, he wanted more." Takes place shortly after the Southern Raiders and just before the Ember Island Players episode (S3: 16-17). Mild LIME - UPDATED CHAP 2
1. bloodbending

**AN:** Consider this a very late submission to **Zutara Week 2018** \- using the Bloodbending prompt. (Or is it early for Zutara Week 2019? Lol oh well)

It's been a hot minute since I wrote a zutara fanfic. I was inspired after my boyfriend started rewatching season 3 on netflix XD

I have too many OTPs and this steamy pair is still forever one of my favourites. I've had many requests to write one set during Zuko's time with the gAang in canon, since my previous two zutara one-shots were written while season 2 was still airing - but I hadn't gotten around to doing so until now.

**Setting**:This takes place shortly after the Southern Raiders and just before the Ember Island Players episode (S3: 16-17).

**Warning**; LIME/almost smut

Enjoy~

* * *

Zuko was staring again.

His amber eyes unable to tear themselves away from her - for what would be the umpteenth time this week since he watched her bend a man's body to her will.

It had been a mistaken identity; a helpless man bent with ease to her anger, before she eventually released the wronged firebender Captain - but Zuko dared not breathe a question of it. Instead, he just promised her closure as they pushed forward to find her true target. Katara was unrelenting like a wild storm, and Zuko was caught in the eye of her.

Zuko had watched her from the distance between Appa's reigns and the saddle, unable to stop himself from marveling at how strong she had become. She was most definitely _not_ the same girl he had once fought in the North Pole over a year ago or even close to the same one under Ba Sing Se in the glow of the crystal catacombs all those months ago...

But the waterbender's sharp focus had raged on through the sleepless nights before they finally found Yon Rha - her determination unbridled and raw.

Zuko had given her that space to feel what she needed to feel. He could feel her turmoil in the weather around them; the stormy weather raged on in harmonic tandem to her emotions. The torrents of rain beat down harder with her every exhale. The air around them seemed to grow ever thicker with the building tension - as if Katara had bent the storm to her will too.

Images of the fire nation soldier's contorted body had flashed in his mind in unison with the lightning pulsing above them. His eyes had settled on the balled fists of her hands, clenching Appa's reins until her knuckles were white. The cold rain bit down at her hands, but Katara had seemed unfazed. Zuko idly had wondered what other powers she kept at the tips of her fingers.

Katara never ceased to surprise him; she was a strong independent waterbender now, that much was certain. But Zuko had learned her hands could be equally as gentle as they had been fierce during their time at odds with each other.

She was a healer and Zuko had done fucked that up.

Twice!

Both times he pushed Katara away; the first time was when she offered to help his uncle when he was injured, but the second...

Katara was the first to offer him a way to find peace when she exposed a deeply vulnerable part of herself to Zuko. It was more than empathy - she offered to heal him, save him - and then he betrayed her.

Something she had reminded him on the daily.

Something Zuko had reminded himself on the daily too. He didn't miss the look in her eyes or the tone of her voice.

_"I thought you had **changed**!" _

And so he was the face of the enemy; Katara's enemy.

Again.

It still remained one of Zuko's biggest regrets; how her thumb had brushed against the corner of his lips or how her fingers were the first to ever lightly trace the marred skin of his scar - how Zuko was so close to finally feeling like he could belong again.

How close he had been to feeling _her_.

Katara was a dichotomy, a contradiction in herself, an absolute paradox; a warrior and a healer, powerful yet gentle. Zuko had spent months chasing her - fighting her - but then suddenly she was comforting him! Offering him her hands as they pressed against his marred skin - unflinching, fearless and searching.

Zuko knew what this offer meant, and it was more than just healing an old scar; it was healing him, giving him a safe place to settle into. He had leaned into it,_ into her_ \- and for the briefest of moments, he saw her. He saw the real Katara. Everything about her had been warm, comforting, compassionate - a glimpse of the promise of a new home...

Before her ice walls slammed back up as quickly as Zuko had turned his back on her.

_"I was the first person to trust you, remember?"_

He should have realized her trust would be the hardest to earn... because he was earning it all over again (with little evidence to show he learned from his mistakes).

But that wasn't the only reason he had helped her.

Katara needed this.

She needed closure, whether that was revenge, justice or otherwise was up to her. Zuko finally understood why she was lashing out at him, but he had hoped this 'field trip' would help direct her building tension where she truly needed it to be. If at least to better ease her inner turmoil. He understood such feelings better than most, it just took him until recently to realize it.

But when Katara's tension had finally snapped... much to Zuko's surprise (but also not surprised at all), she had let Yon Rha live.

There was the paradox.

She had simply turned and left the old man alone with his pathetic self as she carried her tired body through the torrents of cold rain, back to Appa. Her promised vengeance washing away with the rain to pool at their feet.

Zuko was unable to look away from her then too.

She had cried. Softly at first, muffled sobs echoed in the silence between them as Katara curled herself into a ball in the corner of Appa's saddle. Katara was unable or unwilling (Zuko wasn't sure which) to move her body from her tormented state.

Zuko did the only thing he could think of; he abandoned the reins of the sky bison as they flew back to their group and sat beside her. Gently stroking his fingers through the soft curls of her hair - much like his mother had done to comfort him and ease his fears as a child. His mother would soothe him like this when he found himself riddled with nightmares that often woke him in the dead of night. It seemed like the best idea at the time; Zuko wasn't used to females crying, and certainly not like this.

Katara had stilled for but a moment, before her sobs grew louder and raw. She reached out with her hand to fist in the fabric of his dark maroon pants - as if in pain - but she leaned into his comforting touch all the same. Her forehead rested against his knee as she remained curled in a ball, unable to lift herself.

Zuko reached out to her fisted hand, instantly noting how cold she felt. '_Of course, she's cold!' _He mentally had cursed himself and his oversight. '_She hasn't been sleeping properly, she's probably dehydrated and we are soaked from the rain.'_

Unable to restrain himself, he had pulled her cold form up against him - half expecting her to complain at the excessive physical contact as Katara had a habit of doing these past few weeks. But when she continued hiccuping between tears, leaning heavily against his side, Zuko realized he couldn't let her go.

It was unsettling yet comforting how perfect it felt to reach out to her.

Contradiction in himself too.

He had wrapped his right arm around Katara's body, tucking her curled form against his right side. Zuko's hands came up and around to her own, cupping her hands in his. He slowly bent his inner heat to spread from his fingers to hers, breathing on them gently; letting steam filter through his lips and across her skin.

He had spent the remainder of their journey home holding her as close as he could; holding her hands, warming her body with the heat of his own inner fire. Wordlessly allowing her to cry and wail her grief into his chest, until she fell into a deep sleep.

And when she had finally found the solace of sleep, Zuko had done something involuntary (or so he told himself) - but he definitely crossed the line.

He had brought her hands to his lips, and he had kissed her fingers.

Zuko blushed brightly as he was brought back to the present with the sound of water splashing in the distance - the noise of Katara practicing her waterbending forms on the beach of Ember Island - shaking him of his memories.

Yes, he was definitely staring again.

Despite how tired she looked, Katara was beautiful; her soft technique was a strong contrast to the rage and will-breaking intensity she wielded last week. The water bent and flowed with ease around her. Zuko's eyes watched her hands, her arms - the fluid motions, the peaceful form. Those arms had hugged him exactly 26 hours ago.

_"But I am ready to forgive you."_

Not only was Zuko curious about the diverse powers such hands contained, but he also longed to feel them again.

Zuko groaned audibly, dropping his reddened face into his own hands. He should be grateful for what that statement meant for her, for him - **not** pining for more physical contact!

Katara stopped mid-kata, glancing back over her shoulder at the exiled prince currently interrupting her concentration.

Katara sighed loudly too, dropping her form as she straightened herself. Making her way over to him, she folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the distracting firebender.

"Zuko, I said I forgive you. You don't have to keep following me around like this. And I'm not broken if that's what you're thinking, just exhausted." She gestured her hands around in languid emphasis. "I don't need constant supervision - girls just need to_ cry_ sometimes!" She explained and blushed ever so faintly remembering her breakdown in his arms a couple nights before, but she still held her gaze firm.

Zuko hadn't let his eyes leave her since they returned to the island from their mission together - she suspected he still felt guilty because she cried so much after failing to deliver the revenge she thought she wanted.

It was a weird shift, but the moment she forgave him on the docks, Zuko had suddenly seemed very protective or at the very least bothered by her tearful breakdown post-mission.

"No - I know." Zuko lifted his head to look up at her. He raised his hands in defense. "That's not it, at all. I mean - I know you're not broken." Zuko groaned, fumbling with his words again.

"Then why do you look like you just saw a kicked turtleduck?" Katara was not convinced, her powerful hands planted themselves on her hips; Zuko tried not to watch them... and failed miserably.

"I've just had a couple things on my mind..." His eyes unable to focus anywhere except her hands.

_'Stop it, Zuko.'_

Zuko jolted slightly as Katara flopped down on the sand beside him. Giving up her training for the moment. "If you have something to say to me, just say it." She didn't sound mad, it was more like she was opening a door for him while he just stared at it blankly - showing him it was okay to test the water himself.

Zuko watched as Katara's hands rolled over her body as she gingerly bended the sweat from her skin and cast it out to the ocean before them.

"You've gotten a lot stronger." It was a loaded statement, but Zuko was unsure where else to begin.

She caught on immediately.

Of course, she did.

Katara didn't look at him, but she leaned back on her palms, her shoulder brushing against his. Already the distance between them was closing; she trusted him again. Zuko could swear he almost felt something _pull_ from the center of his stomach.

"You mean the bloodbending." Her voice sounded distant as the sun began to set.

Zuko hummed in understanding, so _that's_ what it was called. He had a suspicion - after all, he had _days_ to play back every moment with her in his mind.

_"I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. **Permanently**."_

Zuko finally understood the weight of her words, of her threat; she truly was powerful beyond measure and no doubt a master waterbender. A force not to be reckoned with, but Zuko wanted to anyway.

His skin lit up in goosebumps, not in fear - but in awe of her as the reality of such a power actually meant. "It's pretty fucking amazing." The words slipped out of his mouth the moment they entered his mind. He blushed faintly at the blunt admission.

Katara startled and whipped her head back to stare at him, bewildered. "_Amazing?_" Her voice squeaked in a strange and strained octave. She inhaled sharply, "That's _not_ the first word I would use for it."

Zuko contemplated for half a moment over questioning Katara further, but he realized quickly why she wouldn't agree; she could control anyone she wanted, she could _kill_ anyone she wanted. Really, the possibilities were endless and he knew Katara could only see the danger of it. She was a better person than most; beautiful inside and out.

But a part of Zuko always knew that - at least since that time he tied her to a tree and she refused to give up Aang's whereabouts in lieu of her own safety... he had access to her hands then.

'_Stop. It.'_

Shaking himself from yet another uncomfortable memory, Zuko turned gave her a soft knowing smile instead. "You can use it to heal, can't you?" He countered her negative thoughts that were already splashed across her face. "Or even train yourself to use it like Tophs 'lie-detector' ability, just by sensing someone's pulse..." Zuko trailed off as another idea entered his mind.

_'Or use it to bring pleasure...'_ he flushed at the last unnecessary thought and bit his tongue, refusing to voice it out loud. Zuko willed himself to take a steadying breath just in case she did notice his own quickening pulse.

After a moment

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Should I be?"

"No... Not any more."

Zuko actually laughed at that. "Okay, I deserved that." He chuckled. "No, Katara, I am not scared of you. I trust you."

Katara looked a little uneasy and almost concerned at that - she leaned back slightly to look at him fully (Zuko immediately missed the warmth of her shoulder pressed against his). "You know I threatened to kill you with said bloodbending, right? Now that you know what it can do- what _I_ can do... doesn't that bother you? I could be a monster."

Zuko quickly shook his head. "If there's one thing I know about you Katara, its that you are no monster. Nor could you ever be. You offered to heal the face of your enemy and he betrayed you. The old me betrayed you... But both he and I know you would do _anything_ to keep the Avatar alive for the sake of the world; and honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He took the opportunity to reach out and grab her hand - fighting against his better judgment. "You forgave your enemy twice. I'd say that says a lot about you as a person."

_'I just need to reassure her!' _But the jolt of electricity that sparked up his arm all the way down to his toes both betrayed and reminded him why he longed for this contact again.

Zuko gave a reassuring squeeze as he entwined his fingers with hers when she didn't immediately pull away. "Katara you are an amazing bender, if anyone could use bloodbending for good it _would _be you. Much like Aang was scared of firebending and hurting others, I see this the same way. You just need practice and trust in your intentions."

Katara didn't seem convinced. She shook her head slowly, her eyes seemingly fixated on his hand holding hers. Zuko felt a moment of hesitation, but couldn't bring himself to loosen his grip. His pulse pounding loudly in his ears; he couldn't back down now.

"Practice?" Her voice sounded appalled at the idea. "On who? I don't think I could even practice on rats as Hamma did. It's horrible to see them so scared and confused. There's no way for me to even try to learn even if I wanted to." Her voice was low and distant.

Zuko didn't recognize the name, but he could assume that she learned the technique from this Hamma person. She seemed disturbed by the memory, so he didn't dare press it.

"Then practice on me. I won't be scared or confused." He offered instead suddenly, another thought of his instantly spoken out loud. But he didn't regret it, even when her eyes shot up to stare at him in alarm; there was something else behind her eyes, an emotion he couldn't quite place. But he liked what he saw. Zuko gave her a quick reassuring smile before she could protest, feeling bolder now. "I trust you." He reaffirmed.

Katara took in a sharp inhale, he felt her hand flex within his. "Zuko, that's-"

"What better way to gain full control and understanding of something you fear? You're scared you're going to hurt someone with it, right?"

"Of course, I'm scared! It's so easy to hurt someone with! It's disturbing and wrong on so many levels! I take away control of one's self, I can make someone do whatever I want! No consent needed-"

"I am consenting," Zuko said gently as his hand untangled itself from hers before sliding down to wrap around her wrist instead to tug her closer. "And I'm curious how it feels. So let's start small, bend my hand off of you. Force me to let you go." Zuko knew he was fighting a blush at his admission but he was determined now.

There was a strange sense of déjà vu as he held her wrist up between them.

_"I'll save you from the pirates."_

Katara stared at his hand holding her right wrist in silence, another strange expression on her face. He briefly wondered if she remembered too. Or was she just finding words to argue and refuse? Katara was very good at arguing her point of view. Zuko doubted he could win if she was adamant enough.

But after what felt like an eternity of silence between them, her blue eyes finally flickered up to his.

"You have to tell me if it hurts." Katara's face was timid and searching, she was vulnerable again - and just like in the catacombs. He was seeing _her_ again.

Finally. He longed to see this side of Katara again, and until 26 hours ago he was almost certain he would never see the real her again.

Zuko could only nod in reassurance and relief. He had her back, she was letting him in again. He waited with a held breath, staring intently at her free hand.

Again.

His stomach clenched in anticipation, excitement.

Zuko watched Katara take a steadying breath as she lifted her left hand up in a fluid motion - slowly taking in his blood flow, feeling the intricacies of his pulse through his veins.

It started with a familiar tingle in his fingers wrapped around her wrist - a sensation like his limb was 'falling asleep'.

Zuko was staring, again - his eyes wandering from their hands to her face for a moment. Katara was gorgeous in her concentration - her fingers moving ever so slightly in a strange invisible pattern.

The pulsing sensation grew as he felt something pull from the inside of his palm, pushing and pulling against his skin. His instinct was to fight it, to keep holding her, never let her go - but the seizing pain he felt slowly spiraling up his fingers reminded him this was for her benefit not his own.

She had complete control, and Zuko was entranced. He let the sensation take over; his hand flew back past his body as his fingers were pulled loose.

Katara gasped loudly, immediately dropping her focus on the bending, as both her hands reached out for Zuko. Scrambling to grasp a hold of his affected hand as she pulled it back towards her to inspect. "Oh spirits Zuko, are you okay?! I'm so sorry! Your pulse spiked! Did I hurt you-"

"Katara." He breathed against her cheek as he realized she was nearly in his lap in her frantic panic to check him. His pulse spiked? She noticed his excitement and mistook it as pain.

He felt her fingers hurriedly caress and massage his hand in worry, and almost groaned audibly as he felt the familiar jolt of electricity again. Her hands were so soft...

"I knew this would happen. I hurt you-"

"No." Zuko reached out with his right hand and cupped her cheek - another sensation of déjà vu washed over him as he let his thumb brush the edge of her lips. "You didn't. Try it again." He said breathlessly, trying to ignore the way she held his other hand tightly in her grasp.

Katara's blue eyes widened as she stared up at him - was that a faint blush across her cheeks or just wishful thinking? Did she remember this touch too?

The tingling sensation returned as he felt her lips move against the pad of his thumb. "I scared you." Her voice was quiet, but the tone implied she was pretty convinced she had done something wrong.

"Not at all." Zuko's mind was racing as he felt Katara's breath across his hand. She didn't move away from his touch - if anything she had scooted closer, still holding tight to his left hand. Her frantic movements had stilled. The worry in her eyes not fading - but it was mixed with something else all the same.

"Then why-?" Katara's voice trailed off as Zuko watched her eyes dart wildly between his face and the base of his throat. He realized she was reading his quickened pulse, feeling it pounding loudly through his veins. He tried to remain calm but he knew his blood was betraying him right now.

But Zuko also knew Katara was a clever girl, brilliant even. He wondered if she had already figured him out.

Letting his thumb slide over her lips and down her flushed cheek, he slowly pulled his hand away from her face, regretting it immediately. But he forced himself to do this as both his hands found hers again and pulled them up against his chest, pressing them down against the base of his collarbone. Angi he was crazy, but he didn't want to stop himself anymore.

Zuko wanted to touch her more, he wanted Katara to touch him more - he struggled to focus on keeping this about Katara's fear of bloodbending.

He didn't want to scare her away again.

"It's not pain. And I promise I'm not scared." Zuko whispered quietly in affirmation; noting how the sky was darkening around them now as Katara pressed her lips into a thin line. Pale moonlight splashed across the ocean to their spot on the sand.

_"You rise with the moon."_

"Try again," Zuko repeated, letting his hands selfishly find her face again. Her eyes seemed to dance in the moonlight, widening slightly. Was she always this beautiful under the moon?

Katara was an unexpected challenge for him since day one, but especially so at night. He had fought her countless times under the stars in the past - she was always so fierce and angry when she faced him. So it was still a little strange seeing a completely different expression on her face now - the contrast left him breathless.

He pushed a few strands of brown locks from her eyes as he leaned in closer. "Push me away."

Katara remained still, her hands still pressed against the warm skin of his collarbone as Zuko closed the space between them. His hands slid down her face, wrapping back around the base of her neck in full as he inched closer. Zuko waited for her movement; the bending form of her hands and the tingling sensation in his veins - but it never came.

Zuko frowned slightly in worry, noting how her eyes seemed unfocused now. He pressed his hands down around the skin of her throat in emphasis. "Katara, you are supposed to stop me. If I was an enemy, I could strangle you like this."

After a moment, "You haven't done anything yet." She supplied quietly.

His stomach and groin clenched in unison, while his heart jolted up to his throat, pounding ever louder in his ears again. He watched as Katara's eyes instantly lifted from where her hands met his collarbone and back up to lock with his own amber ones. Zuko could finally see the recognition in her eyes.

He most certainly had been caught now.

But then her blue eyes trailed back down, down... between them.

_'Shit.'_

_"You haven't done anything yet."_

Zuko did the only thing he could think of to distract her - he was going to do something to force her to bloodbend him into oblivion. Tugging on the back of her neck, his thumbs pushing up into the base of her jaw; he pulled her up against him and crashed his lips down on hers for a passionate kiss. Might as well make it worth it.

Katara made a gentle squeak at the back of her throat, her hands gripping the front of his firenation robes out of instinct as he moved his mouth over hers. If Katara was going to be the death of him, she was the best poison he had ever tasted. This was so much better than kissing her hands...

Zuko groaned into her mouth at the thought and waited for the pain of her wrath, as his hands helplessly tangled themselves into her hair.

But instead, she was kissing him back?

Zuko watched as her eyes drifted close, her hands slowly began to reach up around his neck-

And he panicked! He couldn't make this about himself, Katara needed help, not a makeout session!

Zuko took in a sharp inhale as he forced himself to push away from the kiss, his hands steadying themselves on Katara's shoulders instead. "Sorry," He gasped out between heavy breaths, "But you were supposed to stop me." Zuko hissed out, almost adding_ 'not kiss me back_' but he couldn't bring himself to voice such words. He very much wanted her to kiss him back; he inhaled deeply, staring wildly at Katara who was slowly opening her eyes again.

Katara exhaled evenly. Zuko expected her to attack him; he didn't expect the full blush on her face, but she still did look annoyed. "I don't think you _wanted_ me to stop you." She said knowingly, giving him a strange look from beneath the heaviness of her lashes.

"_What?_" Zuko balked and leaned back slightly, pushing back on her shoulders, trying to gain some distance between them but Katara's hands were still settled on his chest. "I told you to bloodbend me away from you- _Oh!_" The words died in his throat, like water swallowing a flame; a gasp barely strangled out of his lips as the sensation hit him like a brick wall.

His eyes darted down and saw Katara's right hand was in position below his chin, and the bulge in his pants was suddenly pointing straight up towards her palm - as if being pulled up. The blood tingled in the veins of his member, pushing and pulling against the skin - the sensation was immediate and mind-numbing.

This was not the bloodbending he was expecting, but he wanted more. Angi, he wanted _more_.

Although Zuko was well aware he was at Katara's complete and utter mercy, he knew she wouldn't hurt him... not if this new sensation was of any indication. He buckled forward slightly, hips jerking as his head bowed down against her left shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh of her arms. Everything throbbed; Zuko was breathless and strained in her hold, teetering on the edge, "Katara."

She immediately dropped her bending, and steadied the fire bender in her arms, looking worried again. She rambled in a slightly higher pitch tone, completely frazzled and confused. "I'm sorry. Did it hurt? I felt it. Your pulse kept spiking, and then you kissed me so-"

"Angi. _Fuck._ Katara." Zuko dragged his head up slightly to stare at the waterbender supporting him; noting how as they both sat facing each other in the sand, his legs were on either side of her, circling around them like a shelter as she pressed up against him. "Do it _again_." He pleaded, his hands trembling, his body involuntarily vibrating as he held her to ground himself. His head dropped forward again to her shoulder. "I won't kiss you again unless you want me to, but don't stop whatever it was you just did."

Zuko could be embarrassed about this tomorrow; right now he was flushed hot with boiling _want_. This woman was gorgeous and she just about made him explode from a mere the flick of the wrist, without even touching him. This was a million times better than anything he imagined about what being closer Katara could be like.

Katara bit down on her lower lip. "I want you to do it..." He barely heard her mumble but Zuko was still in a fog from the sensation - he wasn't understanding what she was trying to say. The sound of his pulse hammered loudly in his ears, drumming out his thoughts and muffling his concentration.

"Do what?" Zuko lifted his head from her shoulder slightly, trying to focus, his hands sliding down her arms. He would do anything for her, now and always - but he certainly couldn't articulate that at the moment.

"Kiss me." She whispered quietly against the skin of his bad ear, sending shivers down Zuko's spine; his mind clearing to the situation - his pulse finally beginning to slow.

Every fiber in Zuko's being, _jolted._ He wanted to rush forward and dive into her; he wanted to drown in her taste again, he wanted to feel her in his arms again. But the doubt surged forward like a tidal wave instead, washing the arousal back out to sea - as he raised his slowly clearing head to meet her flushed gaze.

His eyes searched hers. "You're okay if it's me?" He whispered back hoarsely, bewildered at the crossroads he found himself. Asking for trust was one thing, asking her for anything more felt selfish at this point. "After everything-"

Katara actually rolled her eyes, partially to hide her embarrassment but partially because she was frustrated at herself too.

"Zuko. It's always been you." She huffed exasperatedly, making a point to look away from his heated gaze - pink tinging her cheeks. "You broke my heart when you left me in Ba Sing Se, that why I was so angry when you came crawling back months later like you didn't even remember that moment." She bit at her lower lip, unsure how to explain her feelings. "I was convinced you tricked me into caring about you - but then you came back and somehow still understood me, even when I tried to push you away. You knew what I needed and didn't force me to do anything. You let me make my own choices and decisions. About Yon Rha... about you."

_"It's always been you. You broke my heart when you left me."_

_"But I am ready to forgive you."_

Well, shit.

"I regretted it," Zuko whispered hurriedly in realization, instantly Katara's eyes snapped back to his as his hands found her face again. Hindsight to her words settling in strong. "I'll always regret it. Leaving you there. And I thought about it for months. I thought about _you_, for months..."

"You did?" She seemed genuinely surprised, but Zuko still noticed how she leaned into his touch. When Zuko nodded, Katara's eyes drifted down again, almost shyly "I thought about you too..." She admitted quietly - a tinge of sadness in her quiet voice.

Angi, he was an idiot.

His uncle's voice echoed in his mind. _"What do **you** want?"_

Zuko wanted her. All of her.

Tilting her chin up with the edge of his knuckle and pad of his thumb, moving even closer, he lifted her face up to meet his lips. Kissing her deeply and with a purpose this time.

Hesitation dissolved on Zuko's lips as his tongue gently swiped hers for permission and she opened her mouth to join his in immediate response; granting him full access, pulling him in deeper. The heat of her tongue pressed against his sent sparks of electricity past his lips and swallowed down to the depths of his stomach. Everything in his torso felt tight - clenching with a very intense want and need of more of her.

And the tidal wave brought it back, tenfold.

Zuko hands tangled themselves into her hair, wanting to feel more of her - pulling her closer.

Suddenly and without breaking the heated kiss, Katara responded in kind by clamping her hands down on his shoulders as she climbed fully into Zuko's lap, her legs wrapping around his waist as she settled down on top of him.

Zuko made a startled noise at the back of his throat, not expecting her to respond so quickly or so aggressively - his hands snapping down to her hips to anchor her body against his.

Katara was kissing him back with equal fervor, settling her core in his lap as she pressed herself against him. Taking her turn this time; arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers trailing and flexing into his black locks of hair.

Where did she learn this from? Why was she so good at this? So perfect?

He reflexively arched up against her, his hips bucking slightly. The quiet thought in the back of his mind that they could be caught by the others at any moment was silenced in an instant when he felt her move against him too. If anything it spurred him on more in a strangely erotic wave of heightened desire.

She sighed against his mouth as he moved up against her; Katara nipped at his bottom lip as a reward.

Zuko moaned into her mouth as he felt the familiar tingling sensation suddenly return to his throbbing groin. He felt her bend and pull him up against the fabric of his pants, nearly bursting through the tightness. "Ah- Katara!" He watched her hands bending the blood in his cock for half a moment before he moaned louder and crashed his lips back down into hers - breaking her concentration.

Zuko hands wrapped up tightly under her ass, gripping her firmly. "Not here." He hissed between kisses gesturing his head behind them - towards the old guest house and away from the rest of their party at the main building. He would gladly take her here if she let him, but mostly he wanted her on a bed.

Now.

She seemed to understand his intentions immediately, nodding wordlessly as her mouth found purchase at the base of his throat.

Zuko groaned audibly again, impatience swelling. "Hold on." His voice was low and raspy with need, and despite his body trembling with pleasure, he pooled the pulsing adrenaline in his body forward.

Katara's legs wrapped around his waist, her arms flung around his neck - Zuko got to his feet with a renewed strength as he carried her across the sandy beach to the dark building.

In a frenzied mess of heated kisses and tangled limbs, over the threshold and through the darkened hallways and empty foyer - Zuko blindly found his way to the master bedroom. White sheets covered various furniture along the way, briefly reminding him of the guesthouses general disuse over the years. But as Zuko bended flames to the wall sconces between kisses and the firelight splashed across the large bed, he couldn't care less about the house's upkeep or lack thereof; he had Katara and a bed.

How did he get so lucky?

Swiftly pulling off the top sheet, he slowly lowered Katara down back on the mattress - her fingers still threading themselves through his hair, tugging urgently as his mouth found the base of her throat. The breathy moan that fell from his lips was intoxicating.

His warm fingers slid up the exposed skin of her toned stomach up to the base of her firenation style halter-top, hesitating slightly at the hem. Zuko wasn't sure how far Katara was willing to take this; but as she arched her body up against his touch, he realized Katara had no intention of stopping any time soon. Zuko slowly pushed his hands up the fabric up and over her head to get better access to her tanned skin and soft flesh of her breasts.

Their mouths melded together like fire, hands seared each others skin- never getting enough. Zuko's head was buzzing, his ears ringing loudly in between their staggered breaths and quiet moans as he felt the familiar pull of blood in his veins.

* * *

"Sorry..." Zuko was slightly mortified at how quickly he had finished; he shouldn't be surprised - Katara's hands and her erotic bloodbending technique were both so amazing, mind numbing - even still he had wanted to return the favor. They had barely gotten their tops discarded off to the side of the bed, when Zuko found his climax, leaving him unable to continue for awhile. All he could do was blush and hold the topless water tribe woman closer against him and mumble his apology into her hair, as he pulled the dark sheets up around them.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I'm still not in full control of the technique yet. I need more practice. I'll be more careful next time..." He felt the waterbender tense in his arms, "I mean, if you want me to."

"Next- If I- Katara!" Zuko pushed her back slightly to look her in her beautiful ocean blue eyes, he could see she was blushing too - but for an entirely different reason. Spirits, how did he get so lucky? "Of course I want you to. Angi, Katara you can practice on me any time you want."

"Thank you..." Katara ducked her head slightly, staring down at their entwined hands, resting on Zuko's toned stomach.

"I didn't even do anything yet. Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Zuko cocked an eyebrow and gave her a bemused smile, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against the back of her hand.

"I mean- for coming back..." Her head dipped down as she rested her forehead to his chest, as she whispered the end of her sentence. "To me."

_'Oh.'_ She really had been waiting for him.

_'I thought you had changed!'_

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I was an idiot." Zuko whispered back, lifting her chin to get her attention. "But I'm not leaving you again. I won't be an idiot twice." He sealed that unspoken promise with a heavy kiss, pulling her up against his body, reveling in the feeling of her soft flesh on his. His hands winding up her bare back as she moaned lightly into his mouth.

"I know." She smiled between kisses, her eyes shining in the firelight as if to say she believed him, she trusted him. "You've changed, Zuko."

_'I have changed!'_

"For the better this time." He smiled softly, as he watched Katara bite at her lower lip, as he rolled on top of her.

Zuko finally found the answer he was looking for; he dived into her embrace like the ocean swallowing the sun.

* * *

**AN:** Thoughts? May revise the ending in the future, or supply a sequel eventually... not sure yet. Hope it was steamy enough for you zutarians!

Reviews greatly appreciated


	2. when a slow burn breaks

**AN:** Thanks to the overwhelming positive responses on ffnet/ao3 I have decided to supply a sequel/chapter 2 of sorts in celebration of Zutara week 2020. It was requested so here's Kataras POV of the beach! As a note the aftermath/Zuko returning the favour will come very shortly in a third chapter. I wanted to share this first though!  
_(also as a note, in my head these characters are all aged up to appropriate consenting ages)_

**Setting**:This takes place shortly after the Southern Raiders and just before the Ember Island Players episode (S3: 16-17).

Enjoy~

* * *

Katara exhaled through her bending forms, flowing between movements - she allowed the ocean to shift beneath her feet and up around her legs. With each breath an intricate muscle movement mirrored her will over the flexible element. Bending water with refined purpose usually felt like she was breathing with her entire being - but not today, not now.

Breath was hard to find, at least for the past fifteen minutes it was (which felt like hours at this point), when Zuko showed up to watch her train on the beach. This action wasn't entirely unusual in and of itself, the group as a whole had taken point to study and practice each others bending forms to better prepare themselves for the coming fight.

But, Katara noted, this was the first time they were alone together since she forgave him - since she _held_ him.

_"But I am ready to forgive you."_

_Breathe, Katara._

The waterbender steadied her diaphragm in desperation, as she pulled up at the water to circle her form. She could still feel his golden eyes burning into her as he took a seat in the sand a short distance away; it almost made her balance falter - she was suddenly very afraid he would find her out completely should she stumble now.

_I'm not broken_.

Lifting her arms above her head and bending slightly at the knee, Katara willed the water forward around her - bending it into large wave and pushing it out to sea. She pulled the water higher and higher like a sapphire tower as it sped into the horizon. Stretching her control limits and breathing deeply.

_Don't break._

How many months had she spent thinking about him; his face, his words, his lips. The betrayal that hit so hard it felt like she had been sucker-punched in the gut by Toph. The pains of _'what ifs'_ and _'what should have been'_ playing over and over in her mind, spiraling into the unknowns like a vortex of desire and grief.

The memories of Zuko's pained expression illuminated by the soft glow of green crystals bled into her dreams. Night after night, every inch of him was bleeding into her, burning his way into her core.

The dream was almost always the same; the pirates, her necklace, his warmth, their shared sorrow, she reaches for him through green light and parted lips, the texture of his scar (his pain) under her finger tips, the warm golds of his eyes as he watches her leave with Aang with a lingering pain, and the hardened anger that took the warmth's place when Zuko washes her in fire.

_"I thought you had **changed**!"_

She let the tower fall.

How many nights did she wake up in breathless tears, an aching deep in her heart, the regret screaming in her mind berating herself for still _feeling_ for the Fire Prince anyway. Anger at herself, for wanting to see him again - just one more time - because her heart squeezes painfully at the thought of never again.

_Don't break._

Despite the irrational cries of her heart - Katara had still told herself, _'Never again.' _

It didn't work, of course.

Zuko showed up again; but when the exiled Prince asked to stay, to join the gang and pretend everything was as it should have been the first time - she couldn't contain the visceral reaction boiling in her veins.

Absolute rage.

Katara felt tricked; emotionally swindled into caring for him so deeply and for _months! _Zuko made her care, it was his fault! He shared his vulnerability (_"That's something we have in common"_), an unfamiliar softness - his pain - and Katara had wanted so badly to heal him, to _hold_ him.

And for months his hardened voice was always echoing clearly in the back of her mind with the throb of a chaotic migraine.

_"I have changed!"_

Zuko had slapped her compassion back in her face - burning it into her bleeding heart. But then suddenly he was back... but he wasn't back for her. No... Instead he was asking them _all_ for trust? Trust _she_ had given him long ago.

She was heart broken, absolutely heart _broken_. Katara had only realized it in that cold surreal moment, as Zuko kneeled before them begging for a chance (even as a prisoner) - and that just made the anger hurt more. The tempest in her heart raged in the pain as she splashed him with her water, burning like all the tears she had ever shed for him.

_"**I** was the first person to trust you, remember?"_

There was no denying it, but Katara always knew that anger wasn't for Zuko alone.

It was for herself too. Seeing him again was like looking into the dark mirror that was her broken heart.

That's partly why she forgave him. Among many other reasons; saving her father, helping her find Yon Rha, letting her make her own choices. Zuko's actions spoke louder than words, she wasn't blind to that.

But Katara also knew her heart still wasn't over him either, the feelings were still there and that thought alone terrified her.

Being mad at Zuko for tricking her was so much easier than admitting to herself her feelings hadn't waned in the slightest. Everything had changed, but it was still the same. It felt stupid, even now. He couldn't possibly still think about their hours together in the catacombs as deeply as she did - that explained why Zuko didn't understand why she was lashing out at him in the first place. It wasn't the same for him, it couldn't possibly be.

Forgiving him was enough. Bringing him into their family, by her side, was enough.

It had to be.

Zuko suddenly groaned audibly, dropping his face into his hands.

Katara stopped mid-kata with a jolt at the noise, glancing back over her shoulder at the fire Prince currently interrupting her already wavering concentration.

Katara sighed loudly too, dropping her form as she straightened herself; momentarily defeated by the firebender flooding her thoughts. _Again._

Making her way over to him, Katara folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the distracting firebender. She would surrender her focus to him this once, (only once... maybe twice?) Either way she needed answers, because she really didn't want to get her hopes up. Especially after she had all but convinced herself she was the only one affected by their shared time in the crystal caves.

The new heated stares he burned into her weren't helping her confusion either.

Zuko hadn't let his eyes leave her since they returned to the island from their mission together - she suspected he still felt guilty because she cried so much after failing to deliver the revenge she thought she wanted. He watched her continuously as she went about camp and training, regardless of the audience she kept, he stayed near by. She couldn't possibly be imagining it at this point.

"Zuko, I said I forgive you. You don't have to keep following me around like this. And I'm not _broken_ if that's what you're thinking, just exhausted." Katara quickly noticed her slip of inside thoughts, as they broke through her lips unbidden. She hastily dismissed the unintentional words with the wave of a hand, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I don't need constant supervision - girls just need to_ cry_ sometimes!" She explained lamely and felt her face heat up again upon remembering her breakdown in his warm arms a couple nights before. Pushing out the memory of his warmth - his care, his touch - she held her gaze firm.

_Don't break._

It was a weird shift, but the moment she forgave him on the docks, Zuko had suddenly seemed very protective (okay, maybe that was entirely wishful thinking on her part) - but at the very least Zuko appeared bothered by her tearful breakdown post-mission. She hadn't cried that hard since... well since Zuko betrayed her in Ba Sing Se and she almost lost Aang. It was embarrassing in hindsight.

Why did he make her feel so helpless? Why was she still hoping?

"No - I know." Zuko looked up at her, raising his hands in defense. his eyes shifting about her body. "That's not it, at all. I mean - I know you're not broken."

_Not yet._

Zuko appeared to be struggling to find the right words as his brows furrowed in slight agitation, worry creasing his features - she was sure the young Prince was holding something back. Why else was he here?

"Then why do you look like you just saw a kicked turtleduck?" Katara bit back a sigh, hands on her hips. She was not convinced and wasn't about to let him off the hook for interrupting her training. It was bad enough having Zuko interrupt her absent thoughts and vivid dreams, but having him incessantly watching her at every turn was almost too much for her heart to handle.

_Don't hope. _

"I've just had a couple things on my mind..." His voice brought her back.

Katara exhaled a deep breath in final defeat, before flopping down on the sand beside him. Giving up her training in its entirety for the evening - there was no way should could concentrate now. She couldn't ignore him even when she tried.

"If you have something to say to me, just say it." Katara did her best to avoid his intense gaze, she didn't want to shut him out again, but these feelings were still hard. Instead she focused on bending the sweat from her skin and cast it out to the ocean before them. Anything to distract herself from his eyes, gold and warm and...

"You've gotten a lot stronger."

_Ah. _

Of course he noticed. She was surprised it took him this long to address it.

Katara fought the urge to look at him, leaning back on her palms, her shoulder brushing against his. She hadn't meant to, she simply hadn't gauged their personal space with enough care as she too busy avoiding his gaze. Even still, she wasn't about to move away, not yet.

"You mean the bloodbending." Katara affirmed flatly, leaning into him slightly as the sun began to set.

Zuko hummed in apparent understanding, but did he really? Did he understand what that meant for him, for humanity and her lack thereof when she lost control?

_"I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. __**Permanently**__."_

"It's pretty fucking amazing." He admitted boldly.

Katara felt her stomach jolt at the words. Her head whipped back to finally meet his eyes in disbelief. "_Amazing?_" She inhaled sharply, her mouth suddenly felt very dry. "That's _not_ the first word I would use for it."

How could he-? What was Zuko saying? Didn't he see what she did to that man? What she had planned on doing to _him_? Wasn't he afraid of her?

"You can use it to heal, can't you?" He countered her spiraling panic with a soft knowing smile. "Or even train yourself to use it like Tophs 'lie-detector' ability, just by sensing someone's pulse..." Zuko trailed off.

Healing... She hadn't thought of that.

_"Maybe you could be free of it. I have healing abilities."_

_"It's a scar. It can't be healed."_

Why hadn't she thought of that sooner? Even still... Bloodbending was dangerous, _she_ was dangerous. She let herself slip during their mission, Zuko had seen that first hand. He should know better.

"Aren't you scared of me?" She asked honestly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Should I be?"

Katara felt her heart squeeze painfully in regret. "No... Not any more."

Zuko's laugh caught her off guard. "Okay, I deserved that." He chuckled with a warm smile that almost melted her fears. "No, Katara, I am not scared of you. I trust you."

Almost.

Katara leaned back slightly to look at him fully, immediately missing the warmth of his shoulder pressed against her own - but she couldn't trust herself right now. The guilt was all consuming. Zuko clearly didn't realize the danger he was in before she forgave him.

"You know I threatened to kill you with said bloodbending, right? Now that you know what it can do- what _I_ can do... doesn't that bother you? I could be a monster." She felt like a monster. Her broken heart had almost drowned her in the darkest place of her mind and made her one. She had been so close.

Zuko quickly shook his head in earnest. "If there's one thing I know about you Katara, its that you are no monster. Nor could you ever be. You offered to heal the face of your enemy and he betrayed you. The old me betrayed you..." His voice wavered in his own pain, but he steeled his burning eyes on her still. Katara felt the pain of regret swell once again - they could have been happy if only Iroh and Aang took a bit longer to find them.

"But both he and I know you would do _anything_ to keep the Avatar alive for the sake of the world; and honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." His hand was suddenly in hers, pulling her back into his space with a gentle squeeze. Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat as she processed his words. "You forgave your enemy twice. I'd say that says a lot about you as a person."

There was a beat of silence as she felt his fingers entangle in her own - little sparks of electricity spiraled up from her fingertips all the way down to her toes and back up again into her core. His words warming her from the inside out.

_Don't hope. _

"Katara you are an amazing bender, if anyone could use bloodbending for good it _would _be you. Much like Aang was scared of firebending and hurting others, I see this the same way. You just need practice and trust in your intentions." His raspy voice was soft but certain.

She shook her head slowly, unable to look away from his hand holding hers. Zuko didn't know what he was saying, how could he possibly see the best in her after learning the truth? He didn't understand what he was suggesting.

"Practice?" Katara choked at the idea, her mind reeling - trying desperately to focus on his words and not his hands in hers. "On who? I don't think I could even practice on rats as Hamma did. It's horrible to see them so scared and confused. There's no way for me to even try to learn even if I wanted to." Her voice was low and distant as the memories of Aang and Sokka's bent and contorted bodies charged at each other in vivid detail.

"Then practice on me. I won't be scared or confused." He offered suddenly and without any sign of hesitation - breaking Katara of her painful thoughts with such clarity it felt like emotional whiplash.

Zuko gave her a quick reassuring smile (something she was still getting used to seeing, but always longed for more) before she could protest. "I trust you." He reaffirmed with another squeeze of his hand... and she finally broke, because she believed it.

She believed _him_.

The look he was giving her set her ablaze from the inside out.

Katara took in a sharp inhale, her hand clenching in his. "Zuko, that's-"

Sweet? Insane? She really didn't know, the words died on lips all the same.

Zuko continued on her behalf, "What better way to gain full control and understanding of something you fear? You're scared you're going to hurt someone with it, right?"

Her response was immediate and practiced, always repeating itself in her mind. "Of course, I'm scared! It's so easy to hurt someone with! It's disturbing and wrong on so many levels! I take away control of one's self, I can make someone do whatever I want! No consent needed-"

"I am consenting," Zuko said gently as his hand untangled itself from hers before sliding down to wrap around her wrist instead to tug her closer. Katara felt the butterflies dance in her stomach at the familiarity of the action. "And I'm curious how it feels. So let's start small, bend my hand off of you. Force me to let you go."

There was a strange sense of déjà vu as he held her wrist up between them.

_"I'll save you from the pirates."_

Katara stared at his hand holding her right wrist in silence; was Zuko doing this to her on purpose? He sparked a fire in her, it was sudden and overwhelming, she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust in his hands.

_"A man you're going to marry. I can see that he is a very powerful bender."_

She wanted to melt into him at the possibility. She wanted to _hope_. Fear of betrayal again be damned! This man had already consumed her and she was so tired of fighting it, of fighting _him_. Her blue eyes finally flickered up to his - heat spread through her core.

Katara was terrified, of course. She couldn't bear to hurt him if she lost control again. But the warmth in his eyes had already melted the ice walls of her heart, and with it the hesitation. She wanted to show him her own weaknesses too, she wanted Zuko to understand this side of her. But above all else Katara wanted to trust him, fully and completely.

Again.

"You have to tell me if it hurts." Katara's said softly, pulling herself back into the moment, searching his face for fear but found none. He was so handsome, chiseled features and hard lines. She resolved herself to surrender to him.

Zuko only nodded in affirmation, gently squeezing at her wrist in comfort.

Katara took a steadying breath as she lifted her left hand up in a fluid motion - slowly taking in his blood flow, feeling the intricacies of his pulse pounding through his veins. She could feel his heart begin to race as she pulled her concentration to his hand on hers. It was subtle at first, almost unnoticed as she felt the flows between the digits of his fingers and spread of his palm; she pushed against them, bending outwards. Katara could feel Zuko fighting against her, holding her tighter and tighter - she wanted him to. She had wanted to feel him for so long. His heart quickened loudly as his fingers were suddenly pulled loose with such force his hand flew back past his body.

It happened so quickly that Katara gasped loudly, immediately dropping her focus on the bending, as both her hands reached out for Zuko. Scrambling to grasp a hold of his affected hand as she pulled it back towards her to inspect. "Oh Spirits Zuko, are you okay?! I'm so sorry! Your pulse spiked! Did I hurt you-"

"Katara." He rasped against her cheek, seemingly unsteady.

She hurriedly massaged his hand in absolute panic, she wasn't focused enough for this. Zuko was too distracting. "I knew this would happen. I hurt you-"

"No." Zuko suddenly reached out with his right hand and cupped her cheek - another sensation of déjà vu washed over her as his thumb brushed the edge of her lips. Everything stopped as Katara's heart pounded in her ears. "You didn't. Try it again." He said breathlessly.

Katara's blue eyes widened as she stared up at him. He was touching her face this time... Oh Spirits, she was utterly lost in this man.

"I scared you." Her voice was quiet against the pad of his thumb resting against her lips - she could almost taste him.

"Not at all." Zuko said slowly, that familiar warmth in his eyes was pulling her in again.

Was she reading this wrong? Could she really hope? The flame in her chest burned hotter in exhilaration at the idea.

"Then why-?" Katara's voice trailed off suddenly noticing his quickening pulse, feeling it pounding loudly through his veins. If he wasn't scared... could she really allow herself to hope? Allow herself to believe he felt it too?

Letting his thumb slide over her lips and down her flushed cheek, Zuko slowly pulled his hand away from her face. Katara almost leaned forward to get more of his warmth, not wanting to lose his touch, but instead both his hands found hers again before she could move. He pulled her hands up against his chest, pressing them down against the base of his collarbone. She could feel his pulse thrumming violently against her fingertips beneath his skin, and felt her own heart squeeze in anticipation.

How did he know she had been longing to touch him like this for months? Her face was aflame she was sure at this point, finding focus was more and more difficult as Zuko continued to touch her. Katara barely noticed how the sky was darkening around them now, rather her mind spiraled into the possibilities of Zuko's heated touch. Pale moonlight splashed across the ocean to their spot on the sand.

"It's not pain. And I promise I'm not scared." Zuko whispered quietly.

No, Katara realized - he was not scared. Zuko was excited. Very excited. Her heart leaped at the thought.

"Try again," Zuko repeated, his warm hands found her face again, she tried not to melt in his hold.

He pushed a few strands of brown locks from her eyes as he leaned in closer. "Push me away."

Katara remained still, her hands still pressed against the warm skin of his collarbone as Zuko closed the space between them. His hands slid down her face, wrapping back around the base of her neck in full. Everything felt hot.

She wouldn't fight him anymore, so much time had been wasted already. His blood was pumping with such vigor it was dizzying to focus on. No more what if's... She needed him to voice it, to prove it.

But how?

Zuko frowned slightly in worry, pressing his hands down around the skin of her throat in emphasis, catching her attention again. "Katara, you are supposed to stop me. If I was an enemy, I could strangle you like this."

_"For so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."_

But Zuko wasn't the enemy anymore, yet she was still imagining his face all the time. She wished he would do something about it already. She didn't want to stop him.

"You haven't done anything yet." Katara supplied longingly, hoping the underlying meaning would reach him.

It seemed to work because his pulse jolted once again, his eyes widening, the blood flow pooling and pulsing to his groin in urgency. Katara's eyes instantly lifted from where her hands met his collarbone and back up to lock within orbs of startled amber.

But then her blue eyes trailed back down, down... between them. Understanding and relief washes over her like a soothing wave as she fully understands and emphasizes with his excitement.

_'It's not just me...' _The thought is snuffed like a flame as Zuko's lips crash down on hers in a sudden and heated kiss; his hands tugging on the back of her neck, his thumbs pushing up into the base of her jaw as he pulled her up against him.

Katara made a gentle squeak at the back of her throat in relief, her hands gripping the front of his firenation robes out of instinct as he moved his mouth over hers, his hands tangling themselves into her hair.

_'Finally!'_ The shock wears off too quickly though, because when Katara moved against him in response and reached up to pull him in deeper, closer - he panicked.

Zuko took in a sharp inhale as he pushed away from the kiss, his hands steadying themselves on Katara's shoulders instead. She bit her lip in frustration.

"Sorry," He gasped out between heavy breaths, "But you were supposed to stop me." Zuko hissed out, inhaling deeply, staring wildly at Katara.

Katara exhaled evenly, flushing a bright red as her eyes leveled on his. He was driving her crazy and his heated touches were not enough, she had wanted this for so long. Didn't he? Katara clearly felt Zuko's arousal, did he plan on denying it now? "I don't think you _wanted_ me to stop you." She said knowingly, already broken and unwilling to play dumb to her own heart any longer.

"_What?_" Zuko balked and leaned back slightly, pushing back on her shoulders, trying to gain some distance between them but Katara's had other plans. "I told you to bloodbend me away from you- _Oh!_" The words died in his throat; a gasp barely strangled out of his lips as Katara bended his blood to make a point.

She's not exactly sure what spurned on this idea, but the pooled flows throbbing in his groin had been distracting her long enough through his panicked rambles, she decided to remind him. She bended the blood in the veins of his member, pushing and pulling against the skin.

His eyes darted down and saw Katara's right hand was in position below his chin, and the bulge in his pants was pointing straight up towards her palm, pulling towards her.

Zuko suddenly buckled forward, hips jerking as his head bowed down against her left shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh of her arms. "Katara." His voice rasped, the sound clocked her out of her form.

She immediately dropped her bending, and steadied the fire bender in her arms, maybe she had pushed it too far? She never wanted to hurt him, she just wanted to make a point. "I'm sorry. Did it hurt? I felt it. Your pulse kept spiking, and then you kissed me so-"

"Angi. _Fuck._ Katara." The way he said her name gave her chills. Zuko dragged his head up slightly to stare at the waterbender supporting him; Katara now realized his legs were on either side of her, circling around them like a shelter as she pressed up against him. His whole body felt as hot as hers did. "Do it _again_." He rasped again, his hands trembling, his body involuntarily vibrating as he held her against him. Katara felt a throb in her core at the absolute desperation in his voice. His head dropped forward again to her shoulder. "I won't kiss you again unless you want me to, but don't stop whatever it was you just did!"

Katara bit down on her lower lip, still feeling the arousal pumping through the fire Prince. He wasn't escaping her again. "I want you to do it..."

"Do what?" Zuko lifted his head from her shoulder slightly, his hands sliding down her arms, heating the fire in her core tenfold.

"Kiss me." She begged quietly against the skin of his bad ear - and his pulse finally began to slow and spread evenly throughout his body once more. He suddenly seemed very focused at the suggestion.

Zuko raised his head to meet her flushed gaze. His eyes searched hers in disbelief. "You're okay if it's me?" He whispered back hoarsely, "After everything-"

Katara rolled her eyes, partially to hide her embarrassment but partially because she was frustrated at herself too.

_Don't lose him again._

"Zuko. It's always been you." She huffed exasperatedly, looking away from his heated gaze - pink tinging her cheeks. The words spilled from her lips before she could second guess herself. "You broke my heart when you left me in Ba Sing Se, that's why I was so angry when you came crawling back months later like you didn't even remember that moment." She bit at her lower lip, unsure how to explain her feelings.

How much should she tell? Could she afford to be honest about this?

The desperate look in his eyes swayed her back again, "I was convinced you tricked me into caring about you - but then you came back and somehow still understood me, even when I tried to push you away. You knew what I needed and didn't force me to do anything. You let me make my own choices and decisions. About Yon Rha... about you."

"I regretted it," Zuko whispered hurriedly. Katara's eyes snapped back to his, as his hands found her face again. "I'll always regret it. Leaving you there. And I thought about it for months. I thought about _you_, for months..."

For _months..._

Her stomach clenched again as she watched the desperate expression on his face.

"You did?" Katara leaned into his touch, feeling her heart melt again. The confession shook Katara to her soul. When Zuko nodded, Katara's eyes drifted down again, remembering the countless dreams and sleepless nights she spent with him in her mind. "I thought about you too..." She admitted quietly - unwilling to confess how deeply that rang true.

Maybe he already knew because suddenly he was kissing her again, pulling her in closer - deeper into him. She let him consume her, grasping at his heat for more. She would gladly burn with him.

* * *

**AN: **My head-canon about Katara's emotional response to Zukos betrayal in Ba Sing Se, you enjoyed it! There is one more planned chapter after this, which will finally allow Zuko to return the favour ;) and yes I am still working on Unbreakable and my Dramione fic, I have just been very busy with work! Thanks for your patience!

Reviews greatly appreciated  
xoxo


End file.
